


Slap Bet

by Lokismindtricks



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokismindtricks/pseuds/Lokismindtricks
Summary: Bucky lost a slap bet against Natasha, and she's going to take full advantage on her privilege. Obviously, Bucky still doesn't agree he lost in the first place.





	Slap Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the BuckyNat Week 2018. It's a prompt I got sent in through Tumblr. It's really short, but I figured it was worth uploading anyway. It's good multiple chapter material if I'd ever feel like working out the remaining slap credit ;)

*smack*

Bucky hissed and reached for his cheek, his face frozen in shock and disbelief, as well as the realization that this was going to be his life until she had finally used up her credit. “This is not fair,” he protested with a smile on his face. “You were wrong. Oral doesn’t count!“ 

"It does, Barnes. Just accept it. As the commissioner Sam decided, and his word is final. I win and you lose,” the redhead smirked, amused with herself. She was going to have the best time with this. 

He checked out his face in the bathroom mirror. His cheek was turning bright red and he could feel the imprint of her palm throbbing on his face. “I can’t believe they betrayed me like that. I mean I know Carter had a crush on him but this…" 

“He wasn’t even aware himself. And on top of that Steve would be too shy to admit it outright and casually otherwise. At least the truth is out now.” She put away her tooth brush and pulled the elastic out of her hair, messed up curls falling over her shoulders. 

Natasha leaned close and turned his head, proudly checking out her own handy work. When he pulled a fake pout she kissed the spot softly and patted his chest in a playful manner. She then leaned in and smiled against his lips. “Four to go big guy. And don’t take too long in here,” she said walking out, ready for bed. “I might be willing to prove to you why I won... first hand.”


End file.
